


A Daydream Away

by Jahgyong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hotel Owner!Victor, Hotel Owner!Yuuri, M/M, One-sided pining, The title is from the ATL song, University Student!Yuri, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahgyong/pseuds/Jahgyong
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is brave, smart... and in love with his friend/housemate Yuuri Katsuki. Unfortunately, Yuuri is already married. Yuri is aware of that, but the university student also doesn't want to keep loving Yuuri just in his daydreams.[ON HIATUS]





	A Daydream Away

_ You’re just a daydream away, _

_ And I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you. _

 

It was now or never. Yuri knew that he had to do it while his feelings were still strong. Trying to push down his nervousness, the blonde student moved out from the shadows of the dark hallway into the well-lit living room. He sauntered over to the couch where the dark-haired, bespectacled young man sharing his name sat. Yuri parked himself in front of the other Yuuri, hoping that the Japanese man would suddenly feel his presence; unfortunately, Katsuki Yuuri took no notice of the small Russian blocking his way, flipping a page in his book instead. Yuri Plisetsky scowled. 

“Oi,” he said sharply, glaring at the book that Yuuri was reading. 

Yuuri jumped slightly upon hearing Yuri’s voice, setting the paperback down on his lap and staring up at Yuri, wide-eyed. 

“Yurio? What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice slightly shaky. 

Yuri thought that Yuuri looked cute right now-not that he’d tell Yuuri that. He crossed his arms over his chest, his tone sounding a bit more petulant than he’d intended with his next words:

“It’s  _ my  _ house, too. Can’t I be where I want?” 

“Of-Of course,” Yuuri stammered, inching closer to the armrest. 

“When’s your next day off?” Yuri asked, finding that he couldn’t look at the other Yuuri anymore. He stared out the window instead, his heart picking up a pace as he scrutinized the pond several yards away. Or… where the pond was  _ supposed _ to be. It was hard to see where that small body of water was when it was dark outside. 

“Thursday,” Yuuri replied, eyeing Yuri quizzically and sensing that something was off about the younger man. “I… thought I told you that already? Is something wrong?” 

“Let’s hang out that day,” Yuri said quickly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the barely-visible scenery outside. “Just us two. No Viktor,” he added, because he was certain that Yuuri would ask about whether Viktor could tag along. However, Yuri half-regretted his additional words when Yuuri didn’t answer.  _ Half- _ regretted, because Yuri was honestly getting tired of Viktor joining in all the time. Yes, Yuri was aware that Yuuri and Viktor were married and enjoyed being together, but sometimes, that togetherness was too much for Yuri to tolerate. 

The silence hung in the air for several more moments, the faint croaking of frogs in the distance accentuating the stillness. Yuri now wished that the pond outside was deep enough for him to drown in; just as he was about to say  _ never mind _ and escape to his room, Yuuri spoke, his voice soft:

“I’d love to, but don’t you have school that day, Yurio?” 

_ School??   _ Why was that the first thing on Yuuri’s mind? Yuri returned his stare to Yuuri, joy sparking in his heart from hearing Yuuri say his nickname in such a gentle tone. 

“Yeah, but fuck school,” he said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He suddenly felt like hugging Yuuri, but resisted this temptation. 

“School’s important, Yurio,” Yuuri chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes. Yuri adored this current look in Yuuri’s eyes, but knew better than to tell Yuuri that. 

“It’s only one day. Who cares,” Yuri sat down on the sofa beside Yuuri, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. A strange sense of satisfaction struck him then.  _ Suck it, Viktor.  _ He peered down at the neglected book in Yuuri’s lap. “Whatchu reading?” 

“It’s in Japanese,” Yuuri answered, picking up the book.

“Yeah, I can  _ see  _ that. But what’s it about?” Yuri was loving this moment and hoped that Viktor wouldn’t come and ruin it. He hoped that Makkachin had led Viktor on some long-ass detour. 

“Well, it’s-” The sound of the door opening, accompanied shortly by the jingling of tags on Makkachin’s collar, cut Yuuri off. Three seconds later, a voice that Yuri did not want to hear at this moment called out,

“Yuuriii! Yurio! We’re baaack!” 

Yuri held in his groan of irritation as the brown standard poodle trotted into the room shortly after, followed by the silver-haired owner. He couldn’t show his displeasure at Viktor’s interruption to Yuuri’s face; he knew that doing so would make Yuuri reconsider his plans for Thursday. Besides, Makkachin didn’t deserve this kind of disrespect. 

“Oh,” Viktor said in surprise, his eyes falling on the two young men sitting close together on the sofa. “Am I interrupting something?”

Yuri glared at him. Why did Viktor have to have some sort of Yuuri-radar? Why couldn’t the hotel owner leave his husband alone to hang out with other people? 

“Yeah. Leave,” Yuri spat, his voice sounding more hostile than he’d expected. Not that he cared, anyway. 

“The more the merrier, though, right?” Viktor chuckled, the sound of it scraping against Yuri’s nerves. “It’s a bit late for kittens to be awake. Be a good boy and go to bed,” Viktor told him warmly, crossing the room and sitting down next to him. 

Yuri made a face, pressing closer to Yuuri while Makkachin stretched out below them. Clearly, Viktor thought he was joking when he really wasn’t. He didn’t want the Russian man in the room with him and Yuuri right now. To anger Yuri further, Viktor leaned over him to talk to Yuuri, suddenly seeming to have forgotten about his existence:

“Yuuri! Wanna go check out this fair going on this Thursday?” 

Yuri glowered at Viktor before glancing up at Yuuri’s face, wishing that the normally-quiet Japanese man would turn Viktor down. Yuuri returned the blonde’s stare, giving Yuri a small smile. Joy surged through Yuri’s body at Yuuri’s next words. 

“Oh, um… sorry, Viktor, but I… already have plans that day,” Yuuri said, casting his husband an apologetic look. 

Yuri leered at Viktor triumphantly as the taller man’s face immediately fell. 

“Really? Doing what?” Viktor asked in a neutral tone, although Yuri noticed that Viktor’s eyes betrayed his voice. Yuri could’ve cared less about how spiteful he was currently being; he was enjoying this. It was taking all of his willpower to stop himself from boasting to Viktor about Yuuri hanging out with  _ him _ instead. Luckily, his patience was rewarded when Yuuri answered nonchalantly: 

“Hanging out with Yurio.” 

“Yurio?” Viktor questioned, tilting his head to one side, his eyebrows furrowing. “But doesn’t he have school that day? Oh, I know! Let’s invite him along after he’s done his class!” Viktor said excitedly, his clear blue eyes lighting up. Actually having forgotten momentarily about Yuri’s presence, the charismatic man leaned forward even more, his hand coming to rest on Yuri’s thigh to balance himself. 

Yuri cried out when Viktor’s hand dug into his thigh, this action increasing his irritation. He angrily knocked Viktor’s hand away. 

“I was here first,” he snapped, leaning against Yuuri’s arm in an attempt to block Viktor’s access to Yuuri. 

Viktor stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before smiling rather tightly. Seeing Viktor’s closed-lipped, fake smile soothed Yuri, causing a smirk to form on his own lips. 

“You’re right,” Viktor said evenly, standing up. Although Viktor sounded calm, Yuri knew that Viktor was not very happy. Not like the blonde student cared, though. In fact, Yuri was purposely trying to annoy Viktor enough to force the man to go away. “I’m sorry for invading your personal space, Yurio,” Viktor went on, though it was obvious to all three of them that Viktor wasn’t genuinely sorry. 

Yuri chose not to answer, instead putting his entire body weight on Yuuri’s arm and peering up at Viktor smugly. Viktor said nothing more, hopping over the now-sleeping Makkachin. Yuri waited for Viktor to leave the room with some kind of dramatic sigh; however, the silver-haired local star didn’t walk out of the room like Yuri had expected him to. Instead, Viktor came to a stop next to Yuuri’s other side, kneeling down and propping an arm up on the armrest. 

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor said now, looking up at his husband innocently. “What would you like to do after you’re done hanging out with Yurio? Want to check out that fair? Or would a nice dinner be more to your liking?” 

Yuri balled up his fist, seething with rage. He shot Viktor a nasty look, ready to tell the older man to  _ stop hogging Yuuri _ when Yuuri spoke first, pulling away from Yuri. 

“Ah, Yurio, you’re kind of heavy,” he said quietly, glancing down at Yuri with troubled eyes. 

Yuri let his fist unfurl upon hearing those words, wondering why Yuuri seemed so stressed. A few seconds later, it hit him: Yuuri couldn’t choose between him or Viktor. 

“It’s up to you, Viktor,” Yuuri went on, moving his gaze to Viktor. “Or… maybe we can just do both?”  

Yuri had heard enough at this point. It was obvious that Viktor was more of a priority than he was. Clearly, he was nothing more than just some random college student that Viktor had taken an interest in at a Russian community gathering long ago. He stood up abruptly, taking care not to step on Makkachin’s tail while doing so. 

“Oh. Yurio, what’s wrong?” He heard Yuuri say from behind him. 

“Going to bed,” he mumbled, stepping over Makkachin. 

“Already? Can’t you stay for five more minutes?” Viktor called after him. “I was gonna tell you a funny story!” 

Yuri ignored him, leaving the couple behind. Even though he was no longer in the same room as them, he knew what they were doing anyway: whispering to each other about him. For someone who liked to surprise others, Viktor was sometimes very predictable. Yuri didn’t bother trying to calm himself down as he stomped up the stairs, slamming the door shut once he’d reached his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed with an angry sigh, sprawling out and accidentally sending a couple of cat plushies to the floor in the process. Glaring up at the ceiling light for a while, he wondered why Viktor’s life was perfect and his wasn’t. 

The sensation of something fluffy suddenly brushing against his bare leg scattered his bitter thoughts. Yuri peered down at the ragdoll cat rubbing against his side, a tiny smile forming on his lips despite his foul mood. Potya and Makkachin never failed to brighten his day; in fact, he believed that only they truly cared about him in the house. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to his beloved pet.

Stroking Potya with one hand, Yuri used his other to pick up one of the numerous cat plushes strewn about on his bed. Ever since discovering his grandson’s love for cats, Nikolai Plisetsky had gifted Yuri with a stuffed cat every year for his birthday, with the recent ones increasing in size. However, the one Yuri was holding was the perfect size to throw at the ceiling light. Viktor had told him several months ago to stop hurling objects at the hanging light, but Yuri didn’t care. It was satisfying to make a bull’s-eye and knock out the bulb, especially when he was in a terrible mood. Besides, he wasn’t the one paying for lightbulbs in the house. 

Yuri tightened his grip on the soft tabby plush, calculating, or at least trying to calculate, the ideal angle for his throw. He wanted the toy to hit the light or land in the laundry hamper if he missed his shot. After a few more moments of careful thinking, he flung his eleventh birthday present at the ceiling light overhead, with the intent that it’d drop into his scarcely-used laundry hamper should he miss. Unfortunately, he wound up missing both targets, the tabby hitting the floor instead. Annoyed, Yuri sat up, grabbing another one of his grandfather’s gifts to make a second attempt. He had plenty of stuffed cats to spare; he didn’t plan on giving up until he’d sent that bulb to the floor to piss Viktor off.  However, a small knock on his door interrupted him before he could toss ammo #2. Yuri knew who it was. 

“Go away! I don’t wanna hear your story!” he shouted. 

The voice that answered him wasn’t Viktor’s:

“Yurio? It’s me. Can I come in?” 

Yuri suddenly felt his irritation fade. “Yeah, sure,” he said, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear from the hallway. He set down the calico plush he’d been holding as Yuuri entered his room cautiously. Yuri wanted to roll his eyes. “I’m not gonna shove a foot up your ass or anything, so relax,” he told the oft-nervous Japanese man. He scooped Potya into his arms as Yuuri hesitantly sat down about a foot away from him on the edge of the bed. “Why are you here?” he asked, wishing simultaneously that he was better with words and for Yuuri to sit a little closer to him. 

“I… just want to talk to you,” Yuuri replied, his eyes flicking down to the carpet floor. For a second, Yuri thought that Yuuri was going to tell him to clean up his floor. 

“About what?” Yuri inched closer to Yuuri, holding Potya in his arms. Yuri was clearly aware that the other Yuuri was married and most likely didn’t have feelings for him, but a part of him still hoped that maybe Yuuri did like him too, if even just a tiny bit. 

“Umm… are things going alright with you? Is your class okay?” Yuuri looked directly at him now, straight into his eyes. Yuri almost snorted, but couldn’t blame Yuuri for asking stupid questions. Yuuri had always been shy… and making small talk was hard. 

“Yeah. Why?” Yuri stared deep into Yuuri’s eyes, losing himself in the other man’s gentle gaze. Why did Yuuri have to like Viktor? As far as Yuri could tell, there was nothing that good about Viktor besides his wealth and ability to talk to people easily- two traits that Yuri didn’t have.

“You… seem kind of unhappy lately,” Yuuri said softly, breaking eye contact with him and petting Potya instead. Potya nuzzled Yuuri’s hand and suddenly, Yuri was very jealous of his own pet. 

“I’m never happy,” Yuri mumbled. He held Potya more tightly, his eyes on Yuuri’s hand, his brain wishing that he and his cat could switch places. 

“Is something wrong?” The abrupt concerned tone caught Yuri’s attention. His stare returned to the man he loved, only to see Yuuri’s hand suspended in midair, reaching out for him but not making contact with him. Witnessing this hit Yuri with a twinge of sadness; Yuuri was still afraid of him even after they’d lived together for many months now. He wanted so badly to take Yuuri’s hand and place it on his cheek, but resisted this urge. 

“Nah.” Yuri set Potya down and plopped down on his back, eyeing the ceiling light that he was supposed to have knocked down. Obviously, he couldn’t tell Yuuri that the problem was Viktor. “Lay with me for a while,” he said without thinking, swiping the rest of the cat plushes off his bed. “Or don’t,” he said quickly when Yuuri didn’t answer. Why were his social skills so… bad? Unable to look at the other man anymore after saying such a stupid thing, Yuri grabbed his phone from his desk and pretended to be busy answering messages, his cheeks hot. 

 

Phichit: 2 attachments

_ heya yuri o/ random question~ would ur cat wear pants like this or like that?? _

 

Of course Phichit out of all people would text him. Only he ever did; not even Mila texted him that much anymore. After losing Otabek and apart from Viktor and Yuuri, only Phichit messaged him regularly. Yuri decided to reply to Phichit because that was an important question. A few seconds after hitting the “send” button, Yuri saw Yuuri lay down beside him out of the corner of his eye. Still embarrassed from earlier, Yuri pretended not to notice, keeping his eyes on his phone screen and wishing that Phichit would send him a hundred other random texts. 

“Umm,” he heard Yuuri say, and, out of habit, Yuri turned to face him. 

_ Shit,  _ Yuri thought, realizing that he had made a mistake. “Wh… what?” he said shakily, taking in Yuuri’s form. The hotel co-owner was laying on his side, regarding Yuri with a neutral expression at least. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He lifted his arm but froze mid-action. Yuri put his phone down. 

“Are you scared of me or what?” 

“N-No, of course not,” Yuuri said quickly, shaking his head, his eyes wide.

Yuri didn’t believe him. “Then prove it,” he said, his heartbeat speeding up. Yuri knew that he was taking a bad risk, but he didn’t care; anything to get Yuuri closer to him. He only hoped that Viktor wouldn’t randomly burst into his room. 

Yuuri merely stared at him with huge eyes. Wondering if he’d gone too far, Yuri was about to pass it off as a joke, albeit reluctantly, when Yuuri suddenly moved. Yuri’s own eyes widened when Yuuri wrapped an arm around him, drawing him in close to the other man. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Yuuri said, but Yuri heard a faint tremour in his voice. “You’re a very good friend of mine. And… if you ever need someone to talk to, Viktor and I will always be there for you.” 

“Yuuri,” Yuri said in a barely audible voice, pressing closer to Yuuri. Comforted by Yuuri’s hold, Yuri closed his eyes, breathing in Yuuri’s scent. Yuuri had always had a nice smell to him; Yuri couldn’t explain it, but he liked it. It was mild, homely, and unique, just like the man himself. 

They lay together for a while, Yuuri holding the blonde student under his arm. At this point, Yuuri was aware that the other Yuri had fallen asleep and that he should return to Viktor’s side, but somehow, he couldn’t bear to part ways with Yuri. It was rare to see Yuri in this way: peaceful, relaxed, and the person he truly was on the inside. Yuuri had learned that, underneath his cold, tough exterior, Yuri was as good and normal a person as anyone; a person who had been scared of Makkachin when he’d first started living with the gentle poodle, a person who’d cut his hair short after a certain someone had left him. On the inside, Yuri was kind, naive, and had a good heart. Yuuri brushed back Yuri’s uneven bangs, wondering if what Phichit had told him was true. Did Yuri really--

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri jumped slightly when his name was called. He lifted his head to look at Viktor, his heart pounding from the sudden fright. 

“Viktor…” His husband was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Is Yurio okay?” Viktor asked quietly, striding over to him and Yuri but not joining them. 

“He’s okay,” Yuuri replied, hoping that Viktor wouldn’t question further. To his relief, Viktor didn’t. The tall, silver-haired man lingered beside Yuri’s bed, resting his index finger on his chin, lost in thought. Beneath Yuuri, Yuri stirred but didn’t wake up. 

Viktor eyed the young man in Yuuri’s hold, not exactly angry, but not happy, either. Viktor Nikiforov was an intelligent man who knew what was happening, but didn’t want to interfere just yet. His stare moved to Yuuri, the couple meeting eyes and exchanging knowing looks. So, Yuuri was aware, too. 

“I’ll be in bed soon, Viktor,” Yuuri told him, lowering his voice. 

Viktor shook his head. “No, no, take your time.” Suddenly, Viktor missed his prime, a time when he too had taken opportunities and risks without really caring about the consequences; a time when he had been more free to explore his options and self. This nostalgia caused a small, sad smile to form on his lips. “I’ll be waiting,” he said to Yuuri, and left the room without further speaking. On the floor, Yuri’s fallen phone lit up with a new message from Phichit:

 

_ That’s a brave choice yuri :3 _

 

The next morning, Yuri woke up warm and cozy. He blinked groggily, about to fall back asleep when it hit him: what happened last night. He reached out to pat the other side of the bed, and, upon feeling nothing, sat up. Suddenly more alert, his eyes darted around the room, searching for Yuuri but never finding him. His frantic gaze dropped down to the tacky Christmas-themed blanket that someone had draped over him. He then noticed the cat plushes neatly stacked on his other pillow in order of increasing size. On top of them was a little piece of paper, folded in half. Yuri grabbed the paper from the pile of cats, wondering what in the fuck was going on. On the inside of the folded paper was a note:

 

_ Have a good day at school today! See you at home, _

_                 Yuuri  & Viktor _

 

Making a face, Yuri tossed the note to the floor for Potya or Makkachin to take. Several seconds later, two more thoughts struck him: 1) He was probably going to be very late for his class, and 2) Thursday was actually only two days away. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

As predicted, Yuri arrived to class late.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought, slipping into the classroom through the back door and hoping that his presence wouldn’t be noticed. Fortunately, only a couple of students turned heads to look at him as he sat down at his usual table between Guang Hong and Minami. Guang Hong and Minami were actually Yuuri’s friends, but Yuri didn’t mind them. It was nice to have people to bitch about class with from time to time. 

“You’re late,” Minami whispered as Yuri brought out his laptop from his backpack. 

“You’re not paying attention,” Yuri retorted, glancing at Minami’s computer screen. The diminutive Japanese student was watching a livestream of a soccer match. 

“Neither is Guang Hong,” Minami pointed out. He was right; on Yuri’s other side, Guang Hong had a messaging app open on his tablet. “You didn’t miss much,” Minami went on. “Maybe like 10 slides. We’re gonna get our midterms back later.” 

“Okay.” Yuri stared at his screen impatiently, wishing that his computer would load faster. 

“That’s not your shirt, is it?” Minami said now, causing Yuri to glare at him. 

“That’s not a legit copy of the textbook, is it?” Yuri shot back, glimpsing the PDF tab at the bottom of Minami’s screen. Why did Minami care if he was wearing Yuuri’s shirt? This wasn’t even the first time that he’d worn Yuuri’s clothes to school. Yuuri had personally told him long ago that he was free to borrow whatever clothes he liked. And Yuri frequently did, not only because the other man’s clothes were comfy, but because they also carried his scent. 

“It is!” Minami said indignantly. “I’m not a pirate like you are! My mama told me to never pirate anything.” 

“Yeah, well, my mom told me the same thing but I don’t give a shit,” Yuri told him, feeling relieved that he’d managed to successfully avoid answering Minami’s question. 

The trio fell silent then, each one busy not paying attention to the lecture. Or… Yuri and Minami were busy with other things. Guang Hong was half-listening, switching between his messaging app and the lecture slides. Yuri was glad that they sat at the back of the classroom, where no one could screen peek and see that he was on a cruise site, searching for the cheapest dinner cruise option. It was then that a message from Minami popped up on the bottom-right hand corner of his screen:

 

_ Why u on a cruise site???? Do u have a date???? WHO IS IT????????? _

 

Had Yuri actually been on a ship, he would have flung himself overboard. “No,” he said out loud, feeling his cheeks flush as he exited the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Minami with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, one elbow propped up on the shared table. 

“Looks like the midterms are getting handed back,” Guang Hong noted, but his tablemates didn’t hear him. 

“Yuuuuriiii,” Minami whined, grabbing onto Yuri’s arm and giving the blonde a light shake. “Who is it?? Tell meeeee. I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” 

“Not in class, dipshit,” Yuri hissed, honestly wishing that he could die right now. He’d forgotten that Minami sometimes had trouble staying in his lane and now he was never going to hear the end of “dinner-cruise-mystery-date”. The Russian slouched lower in his seat, debating on just leaving the class once he’d received his exam. 

“Oh. Okay.” Minami let go of Yuri. “Then wanna go to Mcdank’s after class and you can tell us there?” 

Yuri didn’t have to look to know that Minami was staring at him with sparkling eyes, his little hands balled up excitedly into fists. 

“What’s going on?” Guang Hong asked now, leaning closer to his friends. 

“Yuri was looking at dinner cruise prices,” Minami announced, standing up. “I think he’s in love with someone!” 

Yuri jumped to his feet, slamming a hand down on the table. “Shut the f-”

“I’ll go get your midterms, guys!” Minami cut him off, bounding away. 

Yuri let out an irritated sigh, dropping back into his seat, his face feeling hotter than the stovetop did after Viktor had tried to make some “surprise dinner” a couple of months ago. 

“Umm… good luck on your date?” he heard Guang Hong say from his other side. “Have fun.” 

“Thanks,” Yuri mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding down further in his chair. His foot wound up accidentally hitting the chair in front of him, but he didn’t care and knew that the inhabitant of the chair gave no fucks, either. The people sitting at the table in front of him were stoners; this he knew because on the first day of class, they had turned to Yuri and his tablemates and asked about whether there was a deal on Thursdays at KFC, their bloodshot eyes giving them away. On the one hand, Yuri couldn’t blame them; being in summer class was shitty. 

“Ohh, good job, guys!” Minami’s chipper voice snapped Yuri out of his sour mood. “You both got higher marks than me! Guess I’ll just have to study harder next time!” 

“Why did you look?” Yuri sat up, snatching an exam out of Minami’s hand and hoping that it wasn’t one of theirs. Luckily, it wasn’t. 

“‘Cause 85 is a good mark.” Minami slid an exam over to Guang Hong. 

“85, huh?” Yuri muttered, peeking at the score written on the top right-hand corner of the first page before shoving the midterm in his backpack, never to be seen again. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Minami chirped, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders. 

Yuri and Guang Hong hurriedly packed up and followed their energetic friend out the back door. As soon as Yuri stepped out of the room, Minami pulled him aside. 

“So… who is it?” 

Yuri groaned. Not the “mystery-date” bs again. “Why do you care?” 

“Because I want them to treat you right,” Minami replied earnestly, staring so intently into his eyes that Yuri really wished there were a boat to throw himself off from. What made it worse was that Minami then grabbed both of Yuri’s wrists. “If they treat you bad, call me, okay? I’ll come over there and fight them!” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I can kick his ass,” he said, an image of Yuuri smiling coming to mind. Yes, that Katsudon was no match for the feared Russian Punk. 

“Mind if I ask who it is?” Guang Hong piped up.

“Somebody I shouldn’t be seeing but I am anyway,” Yuri said abruptly, shaking Minami off and striding away from his nosy friends. He’d only managed to escape about a foot away when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a voice whispering in his ear: 

“Is it Viktor?” 

Viktor?  _ Viktor???   _ Was Minami fucking serious? Yuri whipped around, his eyes daggers. 

“Are you fucking serious?” he snarled. “I’d never date that piece of shit!” Yuri didn’t actually think that Viktor was a “piece of shit”. He didn’t mind Viktor-- most of the time. It was just that he was prone to verbal diarrhea. 

Minami took a step back, eyes large. Guang Hong nervously peeked at Yuri over Minami’s shoulder. 

“Is… Is it Yuuri?” Guang Hong asked quietly. 

And for a brief few seconds, time froze; Yuri forgot that he was even at school as he stared at Guang Hong. Oblivious to the sudden change in Yuri’s mood or just not caring, Minami sprung back to life.

“It can’t be! Yuuri’s probably not his type!” 

“How dare you say that?” The words left Yuri’s mouth before he realized that he’d defended Yuuri too quickly, too suspiciously. He dropped his gaze to the floor, desperately hoping that what he’d just said would fly over their heads… or at least Minami’s because Guang Hong wasn’t much of a threat to Yuri’s dignity.

“Is it?” Guang Hong pressed from where he continued partially-cowering behind Minami. 

“No,” Yuri said flatly, turning to leave. Why couldn’t they just drop this subject? For probably the first time in his life, Yuri wished that he could talk about schoolwork instead, about that paper due next week. He began walking away, not bothering to wait for them. 

“Hey! Hey! I thought we were going to McDonald’s!” he heard Minami call after him. “It’s Tuesday, Yuri!” 

Yuri didn’t care. 

“We won’t tell anyone if you like the other Yuuri!” Minami said, now appearing by his side with Guang Hong tagging along behind. 

“I’m not hungry,” Yuri said curtly, speeding up and leaving  _ Yuuri’s  _ friends behind. Why had he almost trusted them in the first place? No person could be trusted in this world… perhaps with the exception of Yuuri. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

“Hey, Yuri, what’s the name of your cat again?” Minami was high up, but Yuri knew that he could jump higher. 

“Potya. I told you that like a thousand times already. Get your shit together.” And Yuri was right; he propelled himself higher than Minami had. Minami’s jumping game was weak. 

“Be careful, guys,” Guang Hong warned from below. 

“Yeah, but what’s the actual name?” Minami raised an eyebrow, bouncing again. 

“Who the fuck cares.”  _ Boing.  _ Higher than Minami again. And it was Minami’s trampoline, too. 

“Is it Puma Tiger Scorpion?” 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Wednesday had passed by quickly. Minami had invited Yuri and Guang Hong over to work together on their papers, but that had almost immediately turned into a trampoline showdown between Yuri and Minami. Luckily, neither Guang Hong nor Minami brought up the “dinner cruise” or “crushing on Yuuri” topics that day. Come Tuesday evening, Yuri had no longer been angry with the other two; he had a receipt to pull on Minami should the tiny student spread news about him and Yuuri. To be honest, Yuri still wasn’t entirely sure that Minami was the reason for Yuuri winding up in the hospital at their moving-in party. However, there was no way that Phichit had been able to hold his phone in one hand and flip the table with the other. 

Yuri had forgotten that it was Thursday today, that he was supposed to be “taking Yuuri out on a date”, until a gentle shake to his shoulder roused him from his slumber. He rolled over, releasing the cat plush that he’d been pinning underneath his arm all night. 

“Good morning, Yurio,” a soft voice greeted him. 

Yuri’s eyes suddenly popped open. He caught sight of Yuuri kneeling down by the edge of his bed wearing some ugly apron that had to be Viktor’s. Who else would wear a pink apron with the words  _ Is this better than Chihoko?  _ embroidered on the front of it in mahogany thread? 

“I’ve made breakfast for you. Come down and eat it while it’s still warm,” Yuuri said with a smile. 

Yuri sat up, staring at Yuuri in disbelief. Breakfast just for him? Did that mean Viktor had to starve? 

Going unnoticed by the other two was Viktor himself. The owner of Makkachin and a hotel stood silently just outside Yuri’s ajar bedroom door, peering into the blonde’s room with glinting eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!!
> 
> Hope you're having a great day today; if not, I send you positive vibes! Thank you so much for checking out this new story; it means a lot to me! 
> 
> What kind of day does Yuri have planned for Yuuri? Is the dinner cruise really going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> If you want to yell about this awesome show with me, you can catch me over on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jahgyongdraws) I like to obsess about Yuri!!! On Ice over there, as well as post drawings and wips of fics. 
> 
> If you have any questions about this story, please don't hesitate to ask me either on here or over on my twitter! I promise that I won't bite. Or if you're shy, that's okay!! I have a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jahgyong) too!
> 
> Aight, see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
